bloodraynefandomcom-20200222-history
Kagan
|Affiliation(s) = Cult of Kagan |Previous affiliation(s) = Gegengeist Gruppe Cult of Kagan |Profession(s) = |Relatives = Rayne(Daughter) Dariel Zerenski(Son) † Xerx Mephistopheles(Son) † Ephemera(Daughter) † Ferril(Daughter) † Kestrel (Daughters) ††††† Unraveler (Son) † Delinda(Daughter) † Mora(Daughter) Svetlana Lupescu(Daughter: MIA) Slezz † |Status = Deceased |Game(s) = BloodRayne - Mention only BloodRayne 2 |Comic(s) = BloodRayne: Plague of Dreams Bloodrayne: Tokyo Rogue BloodRayne: Prime Cuts |Movie(s) =Bloodrayne |English voice = |Japanese voice = |Image caption = “Glorious! The fall of the age of Man. Witness the dawn of the Vampiric age!”|Position(s) = Emperor (Usurped by Rayne)|Partner(s) = Vampire Overlords|Previous position(s) = Nazi Collaborator Vampire Lord}} Kagan was a powerful vampire overlord and the father of Rayne, Zerenski, Xerx Mephistopheles, Ephemera and Ferril. Appearance Kagan is a tall and muscular male vampire with light colored skin, short black hair and goatee and silver eyes. He has two matching tattoos around each bicep. After being resurrected by Xerx, he had pieces of the Vesper Shard embedded into the left side of his face—making his left eye completely blind—and left arm. He wears a red sleeveless undershirt with a black leather vest and matching pants, bracers, along with steel plated boots. Each leather article is adorned with belt straps and buckles. Personality Kagan's policy with his dhampir children was that he would rape their mother to impregnate them and kill all of the mothers family, so the dhampir child would have no one to turn to but him. Whether this was the same with his full-blood vampire children; such as Ephemera, Xerx, Zerenski, and Ferril‘s mothers is unknown. He’s completely coldhearted, ruthless and doesn’t compromise. He seeks power and control akin to a true tyrant. He values strength, power and ruthlessness over any else; even in his own children. Ephemera was his favorite child even though she was conspiring to kill him in his sleep. He doesn‘t care at all for Rayne herself or her vendetta against him, not bothering to use her name or her mothers (or just doesn’t care to remember). He refers to dhampir like Rayne as mongrels and calling her ”It”, not acknowledging her as an individual. Rayne was only an unknown nuisance and minor inconvenience to him until they had their final battle and recognized her from decades ago. He wondered to himself if it was actually worth the effort to create Rayne because of all the trouble she had caused him. History Kagan is a very old vampire, his true age being unknown, but he has been alive long enough to sire several offspring such as Rayne, Ephemera, Xerx Mephistopheles, Ferril, Daniel Zerenski, the unseen Delinda and many others. Before , Kagan became involved with a sect of Nazis called the Gegengeist Gruppe. Kagan associated himself with this group, but didn't consider himself fully a Nazi, wearing only the G.G.G symbol on his armband. Although he isn't seen in BloodRayne, suggesting his membership was highly secretive. Plot ''BloodRayne 2'' In the beginning part of the game, there is a flashback with Rayne staring angrily at a raging fire in a building. There is a weak voice in the background, explaining that he was attacked by a strong vampire. Rayne realizes it was Kagan and finds in the Blood Library, looking for the Vesper Shards. Rayne is ready to kill Kagan, but he reveals a battered and dying Professor Tremayne, with his small intestine wrapped around his neck. Kagan than explains that Tremayne "stole another" of Kagan's offspring. Tremayne pulls out a detonator and it explodes, but Rayne is able to flee. Kagan survived the explosion, but the Vesper Shard infused with his flesh, mainly his face and arm. 60 years later, Kagan and his vampire children conquered over a city, using the Shroud to block sunlight, thus giving vampires and other demonic creatures the liberty to walk among the living in the daytime. Rayne faced off with her vampire father and successfully killed him. However, with the Shroud still lingering over the city, Rayne takes charge in destroying it and Brimstone makes base in the city, rescuing survivors and killing the demonic creatures. Equipment * Vesper Shard Sword: A large sword powered by large Vesper Shard crystals. The blade glows with solar energy which is lethal to vampires and dhampirs. Powers and Abilities Kagan was a powerful vampire overlord with as much physical prowess as many men. Although his exact lineage and blood purity was never revealed, Kagan - considering his raw power and virility - was very possibly a pureblood vampire hailing from an aged and long bloodline. He still suffers from vampire weaknesses, but over time gained unique powers. * Immortality: Born as a pure-blood vampire and having lived for possibly centuries, time does not affect Kagan and has survived events that would kill a human many times over. Although, his immortality does have a limit as he was slain by his daughter, Rayne. * Super Strength: True to his bloodline, rank and age, Kagan's strength was challenged only by one of his last surviving daughters, the dhampir Rayne. This made Kagan among the mightiest vampires upon the Earth in the time before his demise. He has more than enough strength to lift a grown man off his feet by the neck for a long period of time without any sign of fatigue. * Combustion Inducement: This power was only shown once when Kagan infiltrated Brimstone headquarters and casually tossed a book at Rayne’s feet before it burst into large flames, forcing her to halt. * Preternatural Swordsmanship: With centuries of fighting experience coupled with his inhuman perception, precision and reflexes, Kagan was capable of superhuman feats of swordplay. * '''Vesper Shard Powers: '''With the pieces of the Vesper Shard imbedded into his left arm and left side of his face, Kagan learned how to harness its power and shoot concentrated beams of varying strength from his left hand. He has a shield completely surrounding his body that protects him from all the ammo types of the Carpathian Dragons. He's lastly granted a higher resistance to sunlight, since he survived multiple blasts from the Sun Gun in his throne room. It doesn't kill him instantly like with other vampires but only momentarily stunned. Trivia *In one of the chambers of Zerenski's mansion, there is a Gegengeist Gruppe banner, but also there is a Jolly Roger, a symbol commonly associated with pirates, suggesting Kagan was once involved. As well as the Romanian flag and the flag for British Army. *Based on pictures hanging in the hallway before entering Kagan’s throne room, he has been the father of at least 24 children: nine sons and fifteen daughters; with Rayne, Mora, Svetlana, and the seven Kestrel included. Gallery BloodRayne_2-Kagan.jpg|Kagan as a member of G.G.G. Kagan_(Final_night).png|Kagan during his final night 829945-kagan1.jpg|Kagan in the comic series 829978-skies afair.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:BloodRayne 2 characters Category:Vampires Category:Male characters Category:Cult of Kagan members Category:Gegengeist Gruppe members Category:Antagonists